Laundry Day
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: What happens when Deeks accidentally discovers and takes something of Kensi's? Rated T to be safe.
1. Kensi's Laundry

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kensi:<strong>__ Hey- I don't mind a burger and a beer._

_**Deeks:**__ Yeah?_

_**Kensi:**__ Yeah. If you pay._

_**Deeks:**__ Done._

_**Kensi:**__ And drive._

_**Deeks:**__ Done._

_**Kensi:**__ And do my laundry for a month._

_**Deeks:**__ Laundry?_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I got suckered into doing this." Deeks complained as he loaded Kensi's clothes from the washing machine to the dryer. He was about half way through his deal with Kensi, meaning he only have two more weeks of doing her laundry.<p>

"Quiet your whining, you big baby. Doing my laundry isn't that bad; you only have to wash my outer clothes." Kensi called out from her living room.

"Washing your underwear would have been more entertaining." Deeks mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just starting on your jeans" there was no way Deeks was going to admit to Kensi that he wouldn't mind seeing her underwear. Not only would that make her really mad, but it would put an awkward strain on their partnership.

"Don't forget to turn them inside out!" Kensi reminded.

Deeks grimaced. The first time he did her laundry, he forgot to do that. It was not a pretty site when Kensi found out. For a tomboy, she is really particular about her clothes.

With a sigh, Deeks reached down one of the legs to turn it out. But instead of coming up empty handed, he pulled out a wadded up piece of cloth. When he figured out what it was, he nearly dropped it. It was underwear. Specifically, _Kensi's _underwear. Even more specifically, a _thong._

Deeks wasn't sure what to do and to be perfectly honest about it, this made him a little nervous. It's not like he had never seen a thong before (far from it), but the fact that it was _Kensi's _thong made things a little worse.

As his mind raced to figure out what to do, he couldn't help but study the piece of clothing (if it could be called that). It was yellow with little pink butterflies and so completely un-Kensi, Deeks couldn't help but smile. It seemed that his boot wearing, beer drinking partner had a softer side that she hid from the rest of the world.

Just then, he heard footsteps come up behind him. Deeks whirled around, stuffing the panties in his back pocket.

"What's taking you so long?" Kensi asked.

"Just making sure I do everything perfectly." Deeks answered.

Kensi gave him a suspicious look, but didn't question him about it. "Well, hurry up. Your precious Vikings are getting their asses kicked by my awesome Packers." Kensi said and then retreated back into the living.

Deeks quickly finished with the jeans and joined Kensi on the couch. He would figure out how to ditch the panties later.

* * *

><p><strong>I got this idea from the ending part of the last episode "Lone Wolf" (3x06). Originally it was going to be part of my "The Agent and the Detective" series, but there is just something about this that feels like it can stand alone, that it can be a beginning of a new story (maybe even a multi-chapter one). So tell me what you think (Please! I think I might have something here, but what I think and what is actually true are two different things).<strong>

**So please leave a review and happy reading! **


	2. Deeks' Laundry

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>The next day was Deeks' laundry day. He always went through the same routine every Saturday; he would go throw all of his pockets (ruined a lot of clothes with pens and chapsticks in the past) separate all of the clothes by color and start the whole washing process with the biggest load.<p>

As Deeks was going through the pockets of a pair of jeans, he came across a lump in the back pocket. He made a quizzical face and pulled the mysterious object out to the open. And as soon as he saw what it was, he almost dropped it. Again.

"Crap, Kensi's thong. I forgot to get rid of it at her place last night." He said out loud. Apparently the sound of his voice had disturbed the dog, because the next thing Deeks knew, Monty was sitting in front of him. The dog wagged his tail and panted happily.

"Ok, it's not time for you to eat. And don't look so happy, because your owner is a dead man. What am I suppose to do with this?" Deeks asked rhetorically.

Monty didn't reply (naturally) but instead got down on his belly and hid his face behind his front paws.

"I would go hid, but she would hunt me down and kill me. I am doomed!"

At that point, Monty stopped hiding behind his paws and was panting happily.

"You do realize that if I die, no one will feed you."

Monty just tipped his head to the side, as if he was saying, "What are you talking about?"

Deeks let out a sigh. "You're right; Kensi would totally take care of you, she loves you." Deeks gave Monty a mock glare. "You are infringing on my woman."

Monty gave a bark and Deeks laugh.

"You're right, she would kill me if she heard me refer to her as 'my woman'. Mainly because Kensi Marie Blye belongs to no one but herself." Deeks frowned slightly, deep in thought. "But back to the topic at hand, what am I suppose to do with these?" He thought for a moment. "I could try just dropping them on the floor at her place next time I am there; it's messy enough that she might not notice that they weren't there before." But Deeks scratched that idea right after he had said it. Kensi was the type of packrat who knew the exact placement of everything. "Well, maybe I could sneak them into her underwear drawer when she's not looking." But once again, he had to scratch that plan. Kensi never let him get anywhere near her bedroom. Either she's afraid she would lose her control and end up dragging Deeks into her bed and having her wicked way with him (he wished) or her room is packed full of knick-knacks, like the rest of her place (Deeks figured it was the latter).

Deeks ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "I got nothing. If you have an idea, feel free to share it." Deeks informed his dog. Monty just panted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Deeks said with a sigh. "Well, I guess my best plan of action is to wash it. At least that way it will be clean when I return it to Kensi. That is, if I return it to her." Deeks looked at Monty. "Should I wash it?" Monty let out a bark and Deeks took it as him agreeing with him. Deeks tossed the article of clothing (he really wasn't sure if he should call it clothing, because it barely covered anything. Not that he was complaining) into the washer with his clothes of similar color.

"You know, I should just use you to give them back to her. She loves you, she won't kill you. And maybe by the time she got here, she would have cooled off enough that she would only maim me, instead of killing me."

Monty let out a bark, but Deeks could tell it was not a bark that agreed with him, but one telling him it's time for their daily walk.

"Ok, I understand you message, loud and clear. Come on boy, let's go to the beach. Maybe the fresh air will clear my mind." And with that, the dog and owner left the small piece of cloth in the washer, clearly out of sight, but not out of mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for the reviews and the watches! It was amazing to come back online to find all those emails! <strong>

**Anyway, I had this idea when I was writing the first chapter, but it seemed to fit better as a second chapter (at least to me it did). I can't promise that these chapters will be very long (it's something I am working on) and I thing this one will only be a few chapters long. But I love and appreciate your support!**

**As usual, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	3. Vodka and the Truth

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, I know it's here some place." Kensi muttered under her breath as she dug around in her drawer. One of her favorite pairs of underwear has been missing for nearly a week and she had no idea where it went. With a frustrated sigh, Kensi closed the drawer. She will figure out what happened to it.<p>

Just then she heard her door open. "Hey Partner? Are you ready yet?" Deeks called out. Kensi walked out of the room and met Deeks in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"What took you so long?" Deeks asked as they made their way to his car. They were going to his favorite bar to spend some "partner bonding" time.

"I was looking for something." Kensi said, giving a vague answer.

"What?" Deeks asked nonchalantly. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but he didn't to give that little fact away.

"Nothing important. I'm sure it'll show up eventually." Kensi said, not wanting to tell Deeks about her underwear.

* * *

><p>When they got to the bar, they were having pleasant conversation when Deeks got a look in his eyes. "Wanna make things more interesting?" he asked.<p>

Kensi gave him a suspicious look. "What do you have in mind?"

"Just a simple drinking game- Truth or Drink."

"What are we, in college?"

"What are you, chicken?" Deeks countered.

"Oh, you so did not just say that." Kensi said. She motioned to a waitress. "My friend and I want shots. And a lot of them."

"What kind?" the perky waitress asked.

"Vodka."

"Coming right up." And with minutes, a dozen of shots appeared before them.

"So, do you want to start or shall I?" Kensi asked.

"I'll start. Ask me anything, I am an open book." Deeks said as he leaned back into his chair.

"Ok… let's start off with an easy question- who and when was your first kiss?"

"That's two questions." Deeks argued.

"It's an easy question. Just answer it or drink."

"Fine. It was with Mary Elizabeth in the 7th grade."

"7th? Late bloomer."

"I was just waiting for the right girl. I ended up dating her throughout most of high school." Deeks replied. "Ok, now it's my turn and since you asked two in one go, I'm gonna do the same."

"Fine." Kensi said evenly.

"Have you ever been shot and if so, where?"

Kensi glared at Deeks. "Not fair."

Deeks only shrugged. "Answer or drink. The choice is yours."

Kensi let out a sigh. "Once and it was a flesh wound on my mid thigh."

"Why couldn't you tell me that in the first place?" Deeks asked. "And that does not count as a question."

"Because it was by accident. I was in training and the guy next to me accidently fired his weapon." Kensi said.

This went on for a little bit and soon the two were tipsy. It was because of this Deeks decided to be brave. "What were you looking for earlier?"

Kensi was quiet for a moment, debating her options. She could not answer and take a shot. But she knew if she took one more, she would be drunk. Or she could tell and be made fun of. Kensi decided to go with the latter. "I'm missing one of my favorite underwear."

Deeks raised his eyebrows. "All that looking for one tiny scrap of cloth?"

Kensi just shrugged, but what he said set off a little bell in her mind. He knew. He had to know, how else would he know it _was_ nothing but a tiny piece of cloth. "Do you know something about it?" She asked, using her question.

_Crap_ Deeks thought. He decided to be truthful rather than get drunk. "Maybe…"

Kensi glared at him. "You better explain."

"I found one of your thongs when I was doing laundry. It startled me and I didn't know what to do with it and I accidently took it home with me. I was trying to figure out how to give it back."

Kensi was quiet for a moment before asking "Why did it startle you?"

"I never really pictured you as a thong type. Not gonna lie, it was really… hot." Deeks said. That was it, he was tipsier than he thought and he was also a dead man.

Kensi smirked at him. "And what would you say if I told you I had hotter ones than that one?"

Deeks was speechless for a moment. When he finally got his voice back, he said "I would wonder how you could get any hotter."

Kensi's smirk grew. "You wanna find out?"

Deeks stared at her. "How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough to be this bold, sober enough to know what I am doing." Kensi replied. "So are you interested or not?"

Deeks grabbed a shot and threw it back. He then grabbed Kensi by the hand and led her out of the bar. She definitely had her answer.

* * *

><p>Kensi awoke the next morning with a slight hangover and an empty bed. She knew Deeks had stayed the night, she hadn't been that drunk. But she did wonder where Deeks had gone.<p>

Upon further inspection, she found a note written in his chicken scratch.

_Kensi,_

_ Don't freak out that I'm gone, I just went to take care of Monty and catch some early morning waves. And I believe these belong to you."_

_ Marty_

Kensi looked underneath the note to see the thong she had been searching for. She smiled as she put it back where it belonged. But the smile disappeared when Kensi started to pick up the room. Her clothes had been scattered everywhere from the night before. But she couldn't find her underwear. Once again, it was one of her favorites, a lacy black one. Frowning, Kensi looked at the note. Suddenly it hit her.

"Oh, he did not!" Kensi exclaimed. But she very well knew he did. He took another pair of her underwear. She glared at the note for a moment before letting out a laugh. She was gonna have some fun getting those back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you will want me to write a sex scene, but here's the thing- I don't know how. So I will leave it up to your imaginations. Hopefully you enjoyed my first story with multichapters.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading! **


End file.
